


First Time For Everything

by RadClaw



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex turns to the dudes in her life for a little advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Ren’s voice filtered through Alex’s cellphone. 

“Alex? Why are you calling me? Who actually calls people these days?”

“Ren I’m freaking out!”

“Well that’s not like you at all? What’s up?  
“I’ve been sitting here all day trying to come up with how to ask out Nona!” Alex was sitting on a chair in her room, staring down at a piece of paper filled with ideas. 

“Erm. I’m sorry, you’re  _ what? _ ”

“Oh calm down Ren you two dated for like one week half a year ago.”

“ _ And you’re asking her out?!” _

“Well not if I can’t think of a way to do it!”

“I don’t… What even makes you think I  _ would _ help you, even  _ if _ , and that is a very big if, I could?”

“Because… we’re best buddies for life?” Alex’s phone clicked dead. “Damnit.” She lowered it onto her lap. She stretched out against the chair, letting out an annoyed groan. “Damnit. No other option than.” She turned the phone back on and shot Jonas a message.

**Alex - 11:46 PM: Come in here plz.**

**Jonas - 11:47 PM: Go where now?**

**Alex - 11:47 PM: My room.**

**Jonas - 11:47 PM: You seriously can’t walk over here?**

**Jonas - 11:47 PM: Whatever.**

Shortly after, Alex heard a few short raps on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Jonas pushed his way past the door, confused. “Hey so uh, what did you want, exactly?”

Alex gestured to her bed. “You might want to sit down.”

Jonas walked slowly to her bed, sitting down. “You’re uh, you’re kinda making me nervous here, what’s going on.”

Alex closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Released it. “I’m gay.”

“Gay?”

“Yes.”

“As in, you like girls.”

“I prefer to say I like  _ women _ Jonas, but yeah.”

“Well. Okay. That’s. Alright.  _ Why _ are you telling me this?”

“Well… you know Nona.”

Jonas’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh._ Oh my god this explains so much!”

“Well I wouldn’t really say  _ that. _ ”

“No it totally does! Oh my god Alex I can’t believe this, you have a thing for Nona.”

“Yep. I do.”

“Wait I still don’t get it, why are you telling me?”

“What, I can’t confide things to my brother?”

“Well, normally, i’d say you could. But you never do, so no. Not really. What’s your game here sis?”

“Well it’s just. You’re popular with the ladies.”

“Where do you get that idea?”

“I’ve seen your texts.”

“Wha-”

“You’re popular with the ladies and I was just wondering if you could help me out in trying to ask Nona out.”

“Ask her out?’

“Yeah.”

“Like on a date.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You want to kiss Nona.”

“Well. I mean. I don’t  _ not _ want to kiss her.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this.” Jonas let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny.”

“You’re so nervous! You’re never nervous! You must really like her huh.”

“I guess you could say that.”

“If you opened your phone, what would your lockscreen be?”

“I mean, i don’t really see how that-”

“Is it Nona.”

“... Yes. But it’s a selfie of the two of us, plus Clarissa. So at least it’s not-”

“Totally adorable?”

“I was gonna say weird.”

“Alex and Nona, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-”  
“Look dude if you’re gonna be a dick about this I shouldn’t of eve-”

“Nonono, i’m on this now. Look, Alex. If you  _ really _ like Nona, and the two of you are  _ really  _ friends. Go for it.”

“But what if she says no and it’s too awkward to  _ be  _ friends.”

“Yeah, that’d be shitty, but it’s also  _ not gonna happen. _ ”

“I dunno.”

“Lemme see your phone.”

“What? Why?’

“Just let me see it.” Alex hesitantly handed Jonas her phone. He unlocked it, and his hands moved a bit. He put it up to his ear. Alex heard a ringing noise coming from it.

“Oh you total dickbag!”

Jonas put up a finger. “Hey! Nona. Yeah it’s Jonas. Yeah, Alex had something she wanted to say to you. Yep. Here she is.” Jonas handed her the phone, walking out of the room. “Thank me later!”

“Alex?” Nona’s voice came over the phone. She sounded tired.

“Hey. Did he wake you?”

“Yeah…”

“Whatever, it’s no big deal, i can call late-”

“I’ve got time for you, whassup?”

“Um. Uh. Ah.” Alex gulped. It felt less like swallowing and more like trying to breath through a straw. “I uh. I really. I guess I like you? I don’t know that sounds stupid doesn’t it?”

“Not at all.” Nona let out a tired little laugh. “I like you too.”

“Nonononono. Not like that. I like. I  _ like _ like you. I have. Uh. Hurgh. Ihavefeelingsforyou”

“You have what?”

“Feelings for you.” 

Silence.

“Nona? You there… Nona?”

“Yeah… Yeah i’m here.”

“So uh. Do you. Uhm. Want to go on a d-d-d-”

“Date? Are you asking me out on a date?”

Alex let out a little whimper of confirmation.

“You know what Alex? I’d like nothing more.”

“Really.”

“Really.”

“Uh. Alright” Alex smiled, no, beamed ear to ear. “How does my place saturday sound?”

“Kind of a lame first date destination.”

“I have Netflix.”

“Your place sounds awesome.”

“Awesome.” Alex said, smiling more than she ever had before. “Awesome.”


End file.
